Dancing Proposal
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: A dancing proposal, from Cloud? Oh her golly gosh! Entry to the CxA 100 Themes Challenge, songsfic. AU!


A nice, fluffy entry to the CxA 100 Themes Challenge, this theme is dance. This is my second song-fic, songs are I Have Loved You by Jessica Simpson, Memories by Within Temptation, Lost by Faith Hill and All About Us by T.a.T.u. That's a lot of songs. Anyway, let's begin! AU!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wearing the red dress I wore when me and "Miss Cloud" entered Don Coreno's mansion, I couldn't help but be nervous. I had entered the karaoke competition in the bar where we were staying, and so had Tifa and Yuffie. Sitting on the edge of the bed in my room, I looked into the mirror on the wall in front of me, and blinked. There was a little scar down the side of my face, from where a monster clawed me, but Cloud saved the day. Running my finger over it, I felt conscious about it, but then I remembered what Cloud had told me once.

_You are beautiful just the way you are, scar or not. But I will love you always, scar and all._

Smiling, I glanced at the watch on my wrist. 9 o' clock, showtime. Pushing myself of my bed, I walked towards the door, but before I could open, it swung open, and Yuffie came running into the room, with her green dress glittering.

"Come on Ris! You'll be late for making Cloudy proud!" She grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room, while a stampede of children thundered down the corridor, desperate to hear the singing while their parents ran after them. I was feeling excited by then, time to shine! Running ahead of Yuffie, I started pulling her with me, down the stairs into the bar, where the smell of alcohol stunk. But still, I suppose I was used to it by then. Whenever we could sleep indoors, it was always in a bar. Walking to the table where the rest of Avalanche we sitting, I felt Cloud's eyes on me, and when I turned my head to him, his mouth was open, and a blush was creeping onto his cheeks.

He is always like that with me, even though we had been together for 3 months by then. But then again, he was shy. I smiled at him, and sat down myself, before turning to the stage, where the barman was addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today we have three contestants!" A roar of cheers and clapping accompanied this, and I clapped along with them. "Firstly, we have Tifa Lockheart!"

As Tifa stood up, a lot of wolf whistling started, but Tif just gave them all a dirty look, good for her I say. She climbed the stairs, and when she reached the microphone, the music started, and she sung.

_Remember that blue crystal sky_

_The sun reflected in your eyes_

_Kissed me unexpectedly_

_A moment I just can't forget_

_We filled the air with promises_

_Took them up so tenderly_

_But life never asks you what you want_

_It's just gonna have its way_

_Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes_

_If I never see your face_

_If wings take you away from me_

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down_

_And crumbles all around us_

_Fate turns cruel_

_You're on your knees_

_So desperate for one truth_

_Know that I have loved you_

_Don't think I'll write another letter_

_Or watch another pink sunset_

_Without thinking about you_

_I take a walk along the blue seaside_

_How will I sleep at night_

_How will I wipe the tears from your eyes_

_If I never see your face_

_If wings take you away from me_

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down_

_And crumbles all around us_

_Fate turns cruel_

_You're on your knees_

_So desperate for one truth_

_Know that I have loved you_

_Without a single hesitation_

_Without thought or reservation_

_Baby, I'll be waiting_

_Even if I never see your face_

_And wings take you away from me_

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down_

_And crumbles all around us_

_Fate turns cruel_

_You're on your knees_

_So desperate for one truth_

_Know that I have loved you_

_I have loved you_

_If I never see your face_

_If wings take you away from me_

_With all my heart and all my soul_

_The world comes tumbling down_

_And crumbling all around _

_I have loved you_

_If I never see your face_

_If wings take you away from me_

_I have loved you_

As she finished her song, I clapped along as she took a bow. She had a lovely voice. She skipped down the stairs, and high fived both me and Yuff. The barman took the mic again.

"Tifa Lockheart everyone! Boy, she's a good singer. And now for Yuffie Kisargi, come on up!" Yuffie jumped out of her seat beside me, and I said good luck to her. She literally jumped the stairs, with her bouncing steps to the mic, she grabbed the mic from the stand, and spoke.

"I bet, by the way I look and walk and talk, and other stuff, you'd think this would be a happy song, no?" When no one spoke, she went on, "Well, it's not, so sucks for you." She grinned then, and sang before the music even started.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_Til' the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All my memories..._

She smiled when she finished, and placed the microphone back on the stand. She bowed, and everyone gave a thunderous roar of clapping, me included.. Well, she did shock us all. But by then, I had a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach, they both had wonderful angelic voices, and even though I had never set out to beat them, I can't deny I had a competitive side.

I was barely aware the barman was speaking again, I was off in Aerisland. "Yuffie Kisargi, people. She shocked us then, didn't she? And finally, but not least, Aeris Gainsbrourgh!" I stood up, and I felt a hand on mine. I turned to see Cloud looking up at me, his smile full of love. You have no idea how big my heart felt then. This song was for him.

He let go, and I walked up the stairs to the stage, and stood by the microphone. I didn't take it from the microphone, and I started swaying when the music started. I closed my eyes, and sang my lungs out.

_Is it obvious to you_

_When you walk into a room_

_Your face is all I see_

_And my heart races so fast_

_I never knew a rush to feel like that_

_Every time you're touching me_

_I never did believe in anything_

_I couldn't hold between my fingers_

_But the way you make me feel_

_It's just so real the way it lingers_

_I get lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_When everything I have doesn't mean a thing_

_If it's without you_

_If it's a dream, don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love_

_If bein' lost means never knowin'_

_How it feels without you_

_I wanna stay lost (forever)_

_(I wanna stay lost forever with you)_

_No, this feeling doesn't end_

_It's with me everywhere I am_

_Hope it never goes away_

_It's like defying gravity_

_Losin' all control and bein' free_

_And I always wanna stay_

_I never thought that I'd let go_

_Long enough to fall for someone deeply_

_Who had the power to erase my fears_

_And find me so completely_

_I get lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_When everything I have doesn't mean a thing_

_If it's without you_

_If it's a dream, don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love_

_If bein' lost means never knowin'_

_How it feels without you_

_I wanna stay lost_

_Don't tell me where we're goin'_

_I don't wanna know_

_I like the mystery (I like the mystery)_

_I can't believe we've come this far_

_So far away from where we started off_

_You found me when I wasn't lookin'_

_You found me_

_And now I'm lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_And everything I have doesn't mean a thing_

_If it's without you_

_Without you_

_If it's a dream_

_Don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love_

_If bein' lost means never knowin'_

_How it feels without you_

_Yeah, if bein' lost means never knowin'_

_How it feels without you_

_Oh, if bein' lost means that I'm never_

_Gonna be without you_

_I wanna stay lost forever_

_I wanna stay lost forever with you_

When I finished, I opened my eyelids, and my eyes immidiatly found Cloud. He was smiling at me, and I could have sworn there was tears in his eyes. Then the clapping started, and the barman reached for the microphone, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I think we've found a winner everyone, Aeris!" People were screaming and shouting my name, but I didn't care about them, I was still focused on the love of my life.

"But, ladies and gentlemen, the night is not over yet, oh no. Tifa and Yuffie are gonna sing a duo, for a very special couple." I looked at him, they never said anything about a duo. But then Tifa and Yuffie were rushing towards me, grabbed me and pushed me slightly to the side of the stage, straight into Cloud's arms. _Now how did he get there_, I wondered. But he was grinning at me, and turned me around to face Tifa and Yuff, who were grinning at us. Then somemore music began, and believe me, I never knew Cloud could dance the way he did, in front of people as well.

_They say, they don't trust,_

_You, me, we, us,_

_So we'll fall if we must,_

_Cause it's you, me,_

_And it's all about,_

_It's all about _

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll Run away if we must_

_'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_If they hurt you,_

_They hurt me too,_

_So we'll rise up,_

_Won't stop,_

_And it's all about,_

_It's all about,_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll Run away if we must_

_'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_They don't know,_

_They can't see,_

_Who we are,_

_Fear is the enemy,_

_Hold on tight,_

_Hold on to me,_

_'Cause tonight,_

_It's all about us,_

_It's all about, all about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll Run away if we must_

_'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us!(It's all about us) _

I looked up at Cloud as he smiled down at me, dancing with the music. _Cloud...dance?_ I thought, shocked beyond all believe. But then the music stopped, and Cloud got down on one knee.

"Aeris Gainsbrorugh, would you make me the happiest man alive, and become my wife?" _Three months, and he wants to...oh my golly gosh..._

--------------------------------------

And now, three years on, I am Aeris Strife, a mother to a beautiful newborn girl, who we haven't yet named, but I'm thinking Katal. And truly and wonderfully happy, with the happiest man alive as my husband.

If you haven't figured it out, I said yes!


End file.
